Poison Délicat
by Dracula-Smile
Summary: Edward et Isabella sont jumeaux, deux corps pour une seule âme. Elle manipulatrice, lui naïf et fasciné par la créature tumultueuse qu'est sa sœur... /!\ Inceste !


**Bonjour tout le monde donc avant de commencer je tiens a préciser que cet OS est d'abord une création personnelle avec mes propres perso, donc si vous tombez sur l'original sur FictionPress se n'est pas du Plagiat mais bien une réadaptation de mon histoire avec Edward et Bella a la place de Victorio et Katerina ;)**

**Voila sur ceux bonne lecture !**

**Edward et Bella ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont les Bébés de Stephenie Meyer ; ) **

**Dracula-Smile.**

**Poison délicat**

_Perfide et délicieuse._

Voilà les deux mots qu'Edward aurait utilisés pour définir sa sœur jumelle. Délicate apparition dans l'éclat douloureux du matin, sa peau nacrée éclatante de beauté se confondait presque avec le blanc crème des draps en coton sur lesquels elle était étendue, offrant un contraste saisissant avec le halo sombre et épais de sa chevelure ondulée sur les oreillers. Sa bouche pulpeuse et sanguine affichait le plus factice des sourire alors que l'éclat sournois dans ses yeux noisette faisait perdre sa chaleur à la couleur intense de ses iris.

Sans dire un mot et en continuant à sourire, elle étendit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, accrochant la tête de lit en se cambrant de la plus indécente des façons.

-Edward, gémit-elle, en faisant glisser les draps le long de ses côtes dévoilant ses petits seins affriolant, aux tétons durcis par le changement de température.

Edward se contenta de la regarder, fasciné et dégoutté par le désir qu'elle arrivait à faire poindre en lui avec des gestes anodins, un sourire aguicheur, un doigt qui s'entortille dans une mèche de cheveux rebelle. Elle était sa drogue, un doux poison s'insinuant dans ses veines, devenu addictif, alors qu'on ne devrait pas y avoir touché et de plus en plus difficile à laisser tomber…cause d'une consommation répétée.

Une overdose parfumée, un trop plein entêtant et malsain. Narcisse tombé pour son propre reflet.

Il détourna le regard, les nausées montant du creux de son estomac devenant insupportables.

Son rire s'éleva alors dans l'air, cristallin et pur. Factice image qui couvrait alors une perversité sans nom, destructrice, aussi bien pour lui que pour elle.

Edward entendit les draps bruir, alors qu'un poids léger délaissait le lit, se retrouvant nue alors que le corps délicat et féminin avait emporté les couvertures pour dissimuler son corps mis a nue au soleil agressif qui dévoilait leurs péchés aux grands jours, loin de la lune nimbant la chambre d'un éclat de faible intensité, recouvrant plus qu'il ne dévoilait.

Voilà pourquoi leur double vie se déroulait la nuit, aussi sombre et implicite que les soirées d'été.

Le regard perdu sur un point imaginaire de la chambre aux couleurs virginales, son intense réflexion fut coupé par un mouvement vif, Isabella dansant autour du lit, aussi aguicheuse que la nuit dernière, dans le seul but de capturer son regard, d'être sa seule priorité, son centre d'attention, comme elle avait toujours voulu l'être.

Isabella était le genre de jeune fille réclamant toute l'attention, jalouse et farouche, trop attractive et attirante pour être vrai, perdu dans les folies grisantes que lui apportait sa beauté. Imbue de sa personne et sans cœur, préférant les arracher à mains nues celui de tous les princes du pays. Néanmoins, elle n'arrivait pas à se contenter de tout se qui lui était offert indignement. A quoi bon crouler sous les richesses et vivre de son jolie minois quand la seule chose qu'elle voulait acquérir était punie de Dieu lui-même ? Elle avait voulu toucher l'impossible, se perdre dans les voluptés impudiques de l'inceste libérateur des mœurs imposées par la société.

Dansant toujours, elle se rapprocha dangereusement de son frère, entourant son cou de ses bras graciles, riant toujours à gorge déployée, alors qu'elle recommençait ses gestes indécents sur son double masculin.

"Dis, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? "Lui chuchota-t-elle.

Toujours cette même question. Cherchait-elle le réconfort envers l'homme qu'elle disait aimer ou cherchait-elle l'autosatisfaction de son amour propre ? Car qu'y a-t-il de plus beau que d'aimer sa propre personne ? Plus aucun complexe, plus aucune barrière sociale, juste la jouissance d'être adulé pour sa confiance et de s'aimer assez pour ne pas dépendre de l'avis d'autrui.

Et alors vient toujours la même réponse.

"Autant que je peux te haïr, Mon amour."

Alors elle riait de plus belle comme a chaque fois avant de se lever des genoux de son jumeau, pour se dandiner jusqu'à la coiffeuse alors surplombée par la haute fenêtre.

Elle attrapa le peigne sertit de pierre précieuse, le passant dans ses cheveux indisciplinés en souriant a son reflet, comme un ultime message d'amour silencieux.

Edward ne se sentait jamais aussi sale que lors des mises en beautés de sa sœur. Il se sentait de trop dans une relation à sens unique emplie d'un sentiment d'autosatisfaction, inutile et se demandant a chaque fois où est-ce que sa vie avait prit se tournant aussi désastreux…Était-il comme sa sœur ? Fasciné par son propre reflet, un parallèle : lui le naïf, brebis égarée, elle la manipulatrice, Louve affamée. Une seule entité dans deux corps si identiques et pourtant si différents.*

Sortant du lit, dans un mouvement mécanique, il vint attraper sa chemise qui traînait au sol et l'enfila rapidement avant de récupérer son pantalon au bord du lit.

Soudain, du verre qui se brise, une essence qui s'écoule.

"Tu vas la retrouver ? Je ne te suffis pas ?"

Un visage strié de larme pourtant surmonté par des yeux orageux, emplis de haine et de colère refoulée.

"Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, Isabella, Tanya et moi sommes fiancés, tu ne pas rien y changer."

Le cri de Bella retentit dans la pièce silencieuse, strident et féroce, fêlure dans la douceur apaisante du silence.

"Je suis bien plus jolie qu'elle, et tu ne l'aime pas, tu n'aimes que moi ! N'est-ce pas ? Tu n'aimes que moi Edward?"

"Tu es ma sœur Isabella. Le sang remporte tout, les sentiments ne font que te traîner sur le sol."

Edward tourna les talons, s'approchant d'une démarche froide vers la porte.

"Non !"

Isabella s'élança à travers la pièce avant de se jeter au sol attrapant la jambe de son frère, déversant ses larmes sur la toile grise.

"Je t'aime ! Ne me laisse pas ! Je sais que tu m'aimes, hein, tu m'aimes mon amour…mon tendre amour ?"

Habitué, Edward ne répondit rien se contentant de détacher les ongles de son mollet.

"C'est fini Bella."

Il tourna le poignet prêt à fermer un livre et à commencer une nouvelle histoire.

"Je suis peut être ta sœur, mais comme tu l'as si bien dit mon cher frère, par le sang tu m'es lié, et tu me reviendras. "Souffla-t-elle.

Voix sifflante et froide, perfide et pleine de vérité comme le serpent avait du l'être avec Eve lorsqu'il lui avait proposé le fruit des vérités.

Pourtant c'était bien fini, il ferma la porte derrière lui sous les cris hystériques du demi-être délaissé.

Il avançait !

_Mais Il finira toujours par revenir._

_Comme à chaque fois._


End file.
